Does He Know I Love Him
by Maria-CenaLOVER
Summary: Maria and John Cena were in love, but after he cheated on her with Mickie can she ever forgive him? after tragedy strikes, something seems to bring them back into each others lives -BAD AT SUMMARIES T for one use of bad language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm new to this so comment and leave advice on how i can improve**

**I love this couple!**

* * *

><p>I, Maria Kanellis, stand in front of the backstage door leading into my past. 'WWE Personnel Only', the sign read. I sighed; knowing that this was probably going to end in tears but this is what so many others wanted. Fixing my hair and straightening my shirt, I think back to why I left in the first place.<p>

_Flashback_

'Ri, where are you going?' 'Somewhere where no one is stopping me from what I want to do.' 'Please, don't go, think about what the fans want? What I want. Ri…please?'

_End flashback_

I shake my head shoving that thought to the back of my head. 'Maria, c'mon girl get in there. Maybe it won't be so bad.' My mind told me, I nodded confidently and opened the door. I silently make my way to the door that held so many good memories, but it also possessed many bad as well. I knock twice, my hands shaking knowing this could be the last time I see him. It opened slightly. A girl that I knew all too well stood there in well – what I call - barely there shorts and a flimsy, cheap looking black blouse which had a few buttons undone. 'Who is it babe?' I hear that familiar voice, 'Maria.' The girl in the doorway replied bluntly but also it sounded pretty surprised. 'Maria? Maria who?' the cool voice questioned. I scoffed, that was blunt, coming from him, he used to moan my name whenever we were together and the first time he kissed my neck. 'Oh ha-ha mister funny man.' he came to the door, obviously shocked by who it was. 'M-Maria?' he closed the door behind him. 'You're back?' he was visibly surprised to see his former girlfriend standing in front of him. 'John, you have to understand. I'm not back; I'm here to tell you something.' I was struggling to even talk to him. We broke up about 4 years ago.

Maria had been a fan that had caught the eye of John Cena aka the playboy of the WWE. He didn't want a long term relationship, just a little fling. But one night with Maria wasn't enough, he was addicted to her. She was everything he hoped for, bubbly, funny, down to earth and was beyond gorgeous. But towards the 2 year anniversary things seemed to change, John was acting funny and was always leaving Maria at home whenever he needed to be at work. Maria soon became known to the fans, and became known as the 'Champs' sweetheart. Maria later found John snogging the face of WWE's local slag, Mickie James - she opened her legs to anyone who gave her the slightest bit of attention and as soon as she heard John was with someone she took a liking towards him.

But now, standing in the corridor, she was nervous. She had to tell him something, something important. 'John…I came here for a reason.' She was physically shaking by this time. 'Maria.' He started 'What is it?' she had to tell him about the passing of her mother, she thought about why she was telling him in the first place but then she remembered again, he had always been there for her family, from day one and even after the breakup visited her. 'She's gone.' Maria said, looking down at the floor, trying to stop herself from crying. John approached her and lifted her chin with his thumb, this then making her look into his eyes for the first time. 'Who has gone Ri?' he looked concerned, he hadn't meant to break her heart. He was in love with her, he had even bought a ring, to propose with, but of course that hadn't happened. 'Mum - She's…dead.' At the last word, tears ran down her cheeks. John pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. She cried into his chest, it felt so right being there, to her, like he was meant to be there for her but of course he had moved on but she hadn't. There was no one in her life; sure there had been the odd kiss and cuddle there with Matt but nothing serious, nothing like what she and John had. John was the one man that knew everything about her inside and out and the two years that they had spent together were the best she ever had. 'Ri, let it out Ria, let it all out. Shush Gorgeous.' As soon as he said that he had her palm slapping his face. He knew he earned it; she was the one that had her heart be broken by him not vice versa. She stepped back from him, 'Don't you dare call me that…ever.' She hissed, but secretly in her head, she was jumping for joy, he used to say it to her when they were together, it used to be his name for her. And with that she walked away. She was right, it did end in tears, she was in hysterics, how could he do that?

As he watched her walk away he remembered the times they shared together. Their first night that they spent together was the most romantic evening for both of them. It was close to 2 months after they first laid eyes on each other and John had set up a table with candles and had made sure that Kelly, his sister had taken Maria out shopping for a dress and she looked beautiful when she came back. As the night passed, the two of them sat and talked over dinner and then went for a walk along the beach. He was holding her hand all the time and once they had got to the shore he took her in his arms and twirled her round. After that day he knew that she was something special even his family (who had hated all of his ex-girlfriends) had approved of Maria. She was definitely someone to keep hold on to. Unfortunately for him, they did not accept the fact that he had left Maria and went out with Mickie. They sort of disowned him, telling him that she was trouble and that Maria was the only one who had his heart.

* * *

><p>Maria had arrived back at her apartment in the centre of Chicago. She flopped onto her bed and cried uncontrollably. She checked her phone and the first thing she saw was that photo – her and John in a bar and him kissing her cheek. It was the first time John had met her mother and they instantly clicked. Maria remembered that just before leaving, her mother had kept her behind and said that he will be the one she will marry and she would wait forever to see them as man and wife. Just the mere thought of it made her even more emotional. It was clear to her that <strong>she still loved him<strong>.

* * *

><p>Days passed and many people had sent Maria sympathy cards. Including one from John. It was so upsetting just reading it. And the last words of it were heart-breaking 'from John and Mickie'. She knew that he had moved on but in her little world, he was still with her. Still holding her under the covers at night. Still there when she cried. And still with her at her hardest moments.<p>

Her phone beeped early in the morning, the day of her mother's funeral.

'I'll be there today, just thought I would let you know.'

She was a wreck. Dressed in a dark grey dress which she remembered her mother had loved, and black Christian Louboutin heels, teamed with a black DKNY bag. As she was making her way into church a hand gripped hers. She turned round to see John in his black suit, looking very upset. She yanked her hand away and walked inside. 'Why are you here?' she asked as they sat down at the front. 'I wanted to be here to say goodbye, Maria. You can't hate me for that surely?' 'No. It's just why? And where is your girlfriend? I thought she wouldn't let you go anywhere?' 'Ria,' she smiled slightly after he said that, 'you remember the bond me and your mother had, she loved you Ri and I noticed that, when you were part of my life, your mother was in it too and I want to be here to say goodbye, that's all. And as for Mickie, she doesn't even know that I'm here, we haven't been speaking as of late. We broke up two days ago.' Maria was shocked she didn't know how to respond, she couldn't decide if he was happy or sad, 'Oh, John, I'm sorry.' She looked down as tears began to fall. Throughout the service Maria cried bucket loads, losing her father was one thing but her mother was all she had. During her reading she struggled, but she got through it, she returned to her seat, next to John and he took her hand in his, he squeezed it hopefully. He leaned into her ear and whispered 'It'll get better, trust me.' She smiled and squeezed his hand in return.

She went to the Wake and her and John was gradually making up. They were sat next to each other and at one point one of her aunts had said how cute they looked together. When most people had gone John went over to Maria, 'Ri, I'm going now. I really am sorry Ri. Really.' He turned away he put his hand in his pocket and fiddled with something in it and shook his head. He loved her, with everything he had, but this wasn't the time or place. 'John. Wait.' He turned around to be met with Maria in his arms. 'Don't go. I want to say thank you for coming today, you didn't have to come today but you did and it meant the world. John, thank you.' 'It's okay Gorgeous. But I have to go. Speak soon Beautiful. Ok?' he walked away, she turned and went back inside, he turned his head to see her walk inside, she also looked behind after he did and muttered 'I love you John Antony Felix Cena.' He got in his car and looked at his phone, seeing a photo of Maria kissing him and him looking at the camera. He smiled, remembering that moment; it was Christmas day, he had just given her a diamond bracelet that she adored, he was sat on the floor and she had jumped onto him, sending him to lie on the floor and her kissing him. He laughed at what had happened afterwards. Shaking his head, he admitted defeat, he could never be with her she hated what had happened and he didn't want to break her heart. She was too good for him, she deserved a guy that gave her the world and stayed with her no matter what, the guy who would send texts in the middle of the night telling her how beautiful she was, a guy that would spend every single moment with her if he had the chance, and a guy that truly loved and adored her.

* * *

><p>She stared out of her high rise apartment thinking about her life in general and what she wants. <em>I want that man who holds me. The guy who kisses my neck. The guy that tells me he loves me. I want that man who knows my faults but still loves me. I want him. I want that man who drives miles to be with me.<em> At that moment she got a text. 'Open your door' it read. She opened it to find John on one knee, putting his phone back in his pocket, looking at her 'Ri, baby please forgive me and do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage… please?' Maria, shocked, stepped forward and bent down and kissed him. 'What do you think my answer is?' her voice shaking at the same time tears streaming down her cheeks. He looked at her and studied her face, 'No?' he said confused. 'John!' she said playfully, 'Are you fucking insane of course I will!' she hugged him as he stood up. It was his turn to kiss her as he held her hand. 'I love you Maria Louise Kanellis.' He whispered as he withdrew his lips from hers. She could barely believe it, the man who had betrayed her, but who had been forgiven, had confessed that he still loved her and that she was going to become his wife. 'I never stopped loving you John Antony Felix Cena. Ever. You were my everything babe.' With that he picked her up and carried her to the sofa where they continued making out.

About forty minutes later, Maria and John found themselves cuddled up on the sofa together, Maria wrapped in John's arms and with her hand resting upon his knee. She began playing with the engagement ring on her finger. She looked at it and gasped. 'John! This…this is the ring that I told you I loved…but…but that was last year it was gone like ages ago.' John chuckled quietly, 'Finally, Ri has noticed! I got that ring about two months before we broke up. I just wanted the right time to ask you. I had opted to ask you like, on your birthday but that never happened and it was all my fault.' He looked at her as she threaded her fingers in his, 'Let's forget about the past babe. All I want to do is marry you, you know why? Because in my mind and in my heart is you. Just you John. That's all I think about, you. I love you with all my heart. I want us to grow old together, to have children, to be that couple that everyone looks at and thinks ''wow I want that kind of relationship!''. John, I'm not condoling anything you did to me, but my heart told me to forgive you. And I want to tell you, you saved my life.' John kissed her slowly, full of passion but then stopped, 'What do you mean?' 'John promise me you won't tell anyone, but…but I was planning on ending it. Ending everything, I had no one. I dreamt last night of the trauma I would cause if I just jumped out that window. But something told me, when I woke up this morning, my thoughts changed direction; my heart told me that today something would happen which completely changes my life. It has and it was all thanks to you Baby.' With that she kissed him. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen and picked up an envelope. She handed it to him and he looked at her as if he was going to cry, he knew what it was. She looked away, tears falling. He just ripped it up and pulled her down onto his lap. 'Like you said, the past is the past, baby girl. You are the person that I see in it, forever.' He leaned over and kissed her, she felt his hand on her thigh, she smiled when he withdrew his lips from hers and whispered 'I love you so much.' he nodded at her and whispered it back kissing her on the nose.


	2. Chapter 2

John was pacing around his hotel room, 'What am I gonna say to her man?' he asked his amused friend. 'Maybe, the truth would be a good start. She loves you man, and I know for certain that you do too.' John plopped into the chair in the corner of his suite. 'It's just, it's the grooms speech I aint got the slightest thing to say. I all I know is that…that the girl I am marrying is the most perfect person in the world, I wouldn't trade her for anything, and I mean ANYTHING!' his best friend chuckled, 'Not even the Boston Redsox team?' 'Not even that.' John replied looking at the photo on the bedside table, it was of him, Maria and one new addition to their family, Georgia, a gorgeous 6 month old baby girl. Maria had announced that she was pregnant after about 7 months into their rekindled relationship, she gave birth 3 days before his birthday and was certainly the best present he ever got, better than the birthday present his girlfriend gave him – a season ticket to his beloved Redsox and a private box added on top for all three of their family. He was absolutely delighted when Maria had told him he was going to be a father. 'Look at her Randy, how can I tell her that I love her. She is everything to me and I know that I am possibly the luckiest man in the world.' Randy looked at him, was he really not getting that the words that were falling off his tongue was exactly the sort of stuff that he should be saying. 'John, man? Listen to what you are saying, you love this girl right?' John nodded without hesitation, 'Tell her that then. It isn't really rocket science, is it, just pour you heart out to her. She has given you the thing that you wanted the most, a child.' John looked at him and hugged him. It was his last night as a single man, and to tell the truth, he was terrified; going into the main event at Wrestlemania wasn't even _this_ scary.

Whereas in a luxury suite a floor above his was Maria, their daughter and John's sister, Kelly. 'She's getting so big!' Kelly commented, placing Georgia on her lap. 'Do you think so? I haven't noticed really.' Maria replied she was too busy trying on her wedding dress (for the 60th time in 4 months). Kelly hadn't seen it and the only person who had was her best friend, Maryse. 'Here I come.' She stepped out of her private bedroom in an exquisite white gown that was a fitted bodice and a flowing skirt, much like a princess' dress. Kelly looked at her and tears rolled down her cheeks, 'Maria, you look beautiful, I can tell you straight here now that my brother will not be able to keep his hands off you.' 'Do you think he will like it?' she twirled around looking at herself in the mirror. 'Ri, he will **love** it, trust me.' She looked at her and started crying, Kelly got up putting Georgia on the floor and hugged Maria.

Standing at the alter the next day; John turned to Randy on his right, the inevitable came out of his mouth 'Should I marry her? I am I doing the right thing here?' his best man turned to face him and looked at him like he was joking. 'You gotta be kidding here? You stood in that room last night telling me that she was the most beautiful woman in the world and that you had been through a lot to be here and now… Now you are standing here asking me if you are doing the right thing. You, John have some serious thinking to do and in like 5 minutes she is going to be walking down that aisle looking like an angel and you're gonna stand there and say 'no' and walk off. You, John are a complete and utter fool if you don't marry her. And here is your chance to make her the happiest girl in the world.' The music started as the men stood at the front, 'How does she look?' John muttered to Randy, 'Absolutely beautiful.' came the reply. Soon he felt Maria's hand gently touch his; he turned his head and smiled. 'God, you look gorgeous.' He whispered into her ear and she giggled quietly.

As the service progressed, Maria and John stared at each other and didn't lose eye contact when the said their vows. Georgia was sat on John's mothers lap during the service. 'I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.' The priest was heard and both smiled as they held hands, John bent his head down, gently kissing Maria; they withdrew their lips and smiled at each other. 'Finally,' John whispered, 'I can call you Mrs Cena.' She laughed as they walked down the aisle holding each other's hand. At the church doors, John's mother handed their child to John, he kissed her head. 'I love you Georgia May. I also love your mother.' He looked at her and she smiled also kissing her child 'I love you to John Cena.'she looked him straight in the eyes. Maria giggled and made her way to greet her new in laws, 'Maria, you're looking beautiful as ever, and Georgie is gorgeous, look at her curls.' John's mother commented, 'I know she's our angel!' she looked over to see her husband staring at her from the corner he pointed towards the limo which was taking them to the reception. 'Carol, you couldn't take little Georgia to the reception could you?' Maria asked her. 'Of course I will.'

She went in to the car to see John pouring champagne, she crawled over to him and kissed him, which he returned and slowly put his hand up her thigh and played with the garter around the top of her thigh. 'You do look like a princess to me, Ri.' He said caressing her hair. She looked down embarrassed, 'Babbee.' She cooed, 'But you do.' He said holding her hand and clinked their glasses together. 'forever' they said in unison.

'Please welcome, the new, Mr and Mrs Cena!' John's brother hailed into the room full of friends and family. With a standing ovation and thunderous applause, Maria and John entered, holding hands. Maria had changed into a white flowing, floor length Vera Wang gown that she had brought just for the after wedding festivities. John had changed into a looser shirt and black trousers.

The night continued on into the early hours with the memorable moments including John's heart felt speech about Maria and later gave a toast 'to Maria'. The first dance was beautiful it was to 'Hero' by Enrique Iglesias and all the way through it John would whisper the words into her ear. She couldn't stop smiling nothing would ever be better than this day. Soon enough, Georgia grew tired as she was being cradled in Maria's arms and John being ever so gentle with her. As the well-wishers watered away the small family made their way to their honeymoon suite, making sure to drop Georgia into her grandparent's room.

For Maria and John the night was just beginning.


End file.
